flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Glitching
Glitching is the action that allows the player to bypass certain obstacles to progress further in the level; this action is controversial as glitchers usually ignore buttons, this was a huge problem in the old Sinking Ship. Glitching can also cause your death if you don't do it fast enough, like on Gloomy Manor, where attempting to door glitch can result in your progress slowed (if not done correctly). REMINDER: Flood Escape 2 and the Wiki does not promote glitching. When joining a server you won't be able to move- and you will only see white boxes from moving using both WASD and arrow keys. Technically it's not a glitch, just Roblox's Gui selection feature. To get rid of the box just open Settings, move the box over the Close button and press Enter. To glitch out of the End Zone, the player must stand against the invisible wall preventing escape from the End Zone, with Shift Lock on (can be turned on via. the Roblox settings). Then, they must hold 'S' while spamming 'Shift'. Another way to glitch is to run up to the wall by holding 'S', and pressing 'Shift' at a perfectly timed point to glitch. This is harder to master, but easier to use. The third to do the glitch is to run up to the finishing line and immediately use Play Dead emote at it and you will be glitched out as well. The fourth way to glitch is to enter the end zone and if it shows "checking" instead your time, the end block hasn't been established for you yet, meaning that you can walk out. However, it is advised that you move quickly, as it's only a few seconds before the "checking" disappears. This glitch is harder to use on mobile compared to PC and Mac. Doing this glitch in mobile requires you to use the Play Dead emote until your head is outside of the safe zone, then press jump, though this is rather difficult. Left click and hold the 'X' button to keep yourself frozen and regenerate air. Holding for too long will cause you to crash. Doing this may kill you on maps such as Beneath The Ruins and Abandoned Facility. This glitch doesn't work on Apple's MacOS or any mobile devices. There are known glitches in the Map Testing game, some of them have been completely fixed, * There was a bug that allowed multiple people to test the map, this resulted in players conflicting between map ID's, it was ultimately patched when someone reported it to Crazyblox. Mostly happen when you are lagging. If you run sideways to the glitching side it can give you an advantage over a regular player and permit you to jump farther than you normally could. You can do it in these steps: 1. Try to get the idle walking pose (not emote) 2. Equip and unequip skin (doesn't need to be fast). Similar to Sideways Boost Glitch, however, this glitch is overpowered and it could throw you outside the map. This is actually a glitch within the Roblox client, not a glitch in the code of FE2, meaning that this is not something that Crazyblox can fix easily. The only way to fix this is to unequip your Buddies. When playing in High Detail mode turning it to Low Detail mode before the lift goes all the way down: the lift will stop and also some doors will not be all the way up/down and you can slide/jump over/under them (and if you have the Death emote). Note: It may be patched. If there is major lag in a Flood Escape 2 server, it may be possible to glitch into the area under the lift when you try to enter the lift. It is possible to do this glitch manually on a PC by using the same method for the End Zone Glitch when you enter the lift, but it is very difficult. On mobile, the glitch can only occur when there is major lag in the server. When you walk into the lift, you should fall under it. tr:Aksanlık Category:Features